This grant application is a supplement to the University of Pennsylvania (PENN) Alzheimer's Disease (AD) Core Center (ADCC; P30 AG 10124) which proposes to revise, improve, and substantially expand the biostatistics and data management activities in the PENN ADCC in response to comments in the Summary Statement to the previous review of this ADCC and the growing demands for these services by the ADCC investigators and their collaborators who are working with the ADCC. It proposes the establishment of a Data Management and Biostatistics Core (Core F) to support the ADCC investigators for data, database, statistical, and computing related work. These services include: (a) providing needed support for data form/questionnaire design and development, Access database development and management, data entry, database audit trail, database security, database backup, and stringent data quality control procedures, (b) development of study design, including performing sample size and power calculations, and randomization schemes, (c) performing analyses of PENN ADCC data and the development of new statistical methodology where needed for data analysis, (d) providing computing and programming support for all of the PENN ADCC activities, including implementation and integration of hardware and software upgrades necessary for data management and research, routine and archival off-site backup of computing systems central to the ADCC, and support of the PENN ADCC website, (e) promoting an effective working relationship between the PENN ADCC and the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC). Thus, Core F will play an important and significantly larger role that is critical to the progress of research and the conduct of studies in the PENN ADCC, and it will foster collaborative interactions between the PENN ADCC and other AD Centers (ADCs) through a close and effective working relationship with the NACC. The requested supplemental funding will be used to cover the above increased and improved biostatistics and data management activities that were not budgeted in the 2001 ADCC competing renewal. [unreadable] [unreadable]